1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to smoking pipes in which the burning rate of the substance and consequently its temperature, may be controlled thereby providing maximum enjoyment to the user. Furthermore, the pipe of this invention may be disassembled and assembled again in a different configuration depending on the use intended.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many devices for smoking tobacco have been developed and in all these devices the object has been to provide pleasure to the user by controlling the temperature and concentration of the smoke.
In 1920, U.S. Pat. No. 2,336,233 was issued to Ivory in which a pipe with plurality of bowls was claimed. In the preferred embodiment shown in this patent there are two bowls and it is suggested that the intermediate bowl may be filled up with tobacco and closed with a cap or stopper. The other bowl would also be filled up with tobacco and lighted. The smoke would then be drawn from one bowl and circulated through a connecting stem to the other filtering bowl and finally inhaled by the smoker through a second connecting stem.
The present invention differs from Ivory's in that in Ivory's patent the smoke is filtered through the lower part of the filtering bowl whereas in the present invention the entire filtering chamber is in series with the stem and the burning chamber thereby making the smoke circulate through the entire chamber. Also, Ivory's invention does not provide for the regulation of the burning rate of temperature of the substance being smoked.
3. Other Related Patents
Other U.S. patents considered by the applicant as relevant in establishing the prior art include U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,976,496; 2,594,680; 2,662,530; and 3,667,480.